H2-Uh Oh!
'H2-Uh Oh! '''is the 25th episode of Season 15. Summary Ursula has put a mutation potion on the town's water supply and all the bottled water that the people of Disney Junior Town are drinking are turning into mutant monsters. Now the Disney Junior Club and Lucinda must make a mutation antidote to cure the citizens and stop Ursula before she puts more venom in the water! Plot The episode begins with Connor and Greg waiting outside for Amaya. They were going to the Fantasy Forest to swim in the Fantasy Forest Lake with their friends, because it was a hot day in Disney Junior Town. When the door swung opened, Amaya appeared wearing her new swimsuit, sunglasses, sun hat, sandals, and carrying her beach bag with a bottle of sunscreen, bottled water, and towel. The boys were stunned with awe and admiration at their friend's usual beauty (even though Amaya is not under an enchantment charm anymore), but they quickly snapped out of it and the trio races off to the Fantasy Forest. Meanwhile, in the Sea Witch's lair under the deep sea, Ursula was busy making an evil potion that could poison Disney Junior Town's water supply. Then, after stirring the potion, it was ready and Ursula fills an empty bottle with it. Ursula swims to land and transforms into her human form as she walks to the water supply. There, she puts some workers to sleep with a sleeping spell so she could get to the water supply, and as she made her way there, Ursula opens the bottle and starts pouring the wicked potion into the water supply while letting out an evil cackle. The water, along with the potion's liquid, were being transferred into the bottles and they were ready to be shipped off to the stores for the thirsty citizens of Disney Junior Town. As every customer got their bottles from the stores or the vending machines, they began to drink up their water, but then suddenly, something strange was happening to all the citizens! They were transforming into mutant monsters, and at Cupcake Magic!, Lucinda was both shock and scared that her mother Marla was turning into a mutant half cat, half woman monster! She ran off and flew on her broomstick before her mother could catch her, and Lucinda decides to find her friends so they can help her. Meanwhile, at the Fantasy Forest Lake, Gemma, Greg, Doc, Kwazii, Peso, Izzy, Cubby, and Captain Jake were swimming with Goldie the Gold Fish while Amaya, Connor, Sofia, Skully, and Captain Barnacles were out in the sunlight watching them. Amaya was enjoying watching Greg, Goldie, and Gemma racing each other and giggled while twirling her hair with her finger until something green in the water caught her eye that made her gasp! Sofia notices it too, only with a look of disgust, as Greg, Gemma, Peso, Kwazii, Izzy, Cubby, Doc, and Captain Jake got out of the water just in time before it hit them, but Gemma saw that Goldie was in trouble! So Gemma worriedly asks Kwazii to make a goldfish bowl appear to scoop up Goldie and save her as he does so and Gemma puts the fishbowl into the water. Then, Goldie swam into it just in time and Gemma picks the fishbowl with Goldie inside up as she saw the green toxic stuff spread throughout the lake, but what's worst was that it was turning all all of the water Fantasy Forest creatures into mutants except for the ones that have escaped the lake. The Disney Junior Club decide to head back to Disney Junior Town to find out what was going on as Kwazii uses his Clothing Change magic to change his friends' swimsuits back into their regular clothing and Connor takes out an empty water bottle to take a sample of the toxics. But before they could head back, Lucinda lands her broom in front of them and worriedly exclaims to them that she needs their help! Lucinda explains that her mother has turned into a mutant half cat, half woman monster after drinking her water. The gang and Lucinda quickly ran to the town to get to their treehouse so they can do some research on how the mutation was happening. But suddenly, a mutant Cerberus-like dog with tentacles for arms and goat legs stopped them in their tracks! As it used it tentacle to smash them, Kwazii holds out his palms to make a protective force field around him and his friends. Then, as the mutant dog lifted its tentacle, Kwazii throws a magic boomerang to distract it as it went to go fetch it, giving the gang some time to escape to the treehouse. When they were at their treehouse, Sofia was analyzing the toxic water from the water bottle and soon discovers that it was infected with a mutation potion, which explains why Lucinda's mom and everyone in town have turned into mutant monsters! While his friends were trying to figure out who poisoned the water, Kwazii's psychic vision kicks in and he gets a vision of Ursula putting more mutation potion in the water supply! He tells everyone that it was Ursula who poisoned the waters with her new mutation potion, and they prepare to go to the water bottle factory to stop Ursula and clean up the water. Lucinda comes along as well just to help her mother get back to normal. Later, at the water bottle factory, they snuck inside through the door, only to find the workers asleep from Ursula's sleeping spell and new workers (which are eels) guarding and searching for intruders. Powers that Kwazii uses * Protection Powers * Aqua Wings * Psychic Vision * Appearing Power * Magic Boomerang * Super Strength * Clothing Change * Diamond Dust Villain Motives * Ursula: To put a mutation potion in Disney Junior Town’s water supply Characters * Trivia * The episode’s title has the same name as H2-Uh-Oh from the Looney Tunes webtoons. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Gemma Category:Episodes focusing on Lucinda Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Season 15 episodes based on cartoons